Goodbye
by I-am-me2019
Summary: This is based off of hit the road jack. But instead of him not going it's kim and she really does go. But jack didn't stop her so hope you enjoy. I do not own Kickin' it... Yet.
1. Chapter 1

**i din't know how many people read these but i had managed to re write hit the rode jack. So Kim goes to japan, this is a non kick fic its more of a donna/jack but Kim leaves and jack doesn't so yea. Hope you enjoy ;P**

Walking threw the SeaFord strip mall, i see Jack making out with Donna Flippin' Tobin. I have a disgusted look on my face, how could he KISS her?

Well now i can't say good-bye to him, i'll be late for my plane to Japan. Because i got into the Oati academy.

I know what your thinking 'wait, why isn't Jack going instead he's much better at Karate than you.' Well lets jut say the guy got there after jack went, when he came and saw me he wanted me instead, so here i am leaving... The guys.

I have a note in my pocket.

"Rudy can you give this to jack and tell him i said good bye" i sit down thinking about what my letter said, it said.

_Dear jack,_

_I know you're upset with me leaving without a good bye. But i had seen you making out with donna fuckin' Tobin.  
How could you?! And i thought you were different then any other guy i like, yea, i said it i LIKE you! They always were there for me like you, but Donna always had to have them, before me..._

_I hope your happy right now, cause i'm not but i'm leaving any way and i can't bear to see you and her, together so this is Goodbye forever Jack, remember me and don't forget me._

_Live, love, perspire,_

_I love you,_

_Kimberly Anne Crawford._

"Kim exciting right!"

"Yeah rudy it's awesome to go with an opportunity like this fully payed scholarship. And they have a waffle bar, mmmm" i lick my lips i can already taste those waffles. I take out my iPhone 5 looking at the time. Its 2:39 o'clock.

"Aw man my mom should be here soon, tell the guys i'll miss them" i hug rudy goodbye. I walk around the mall looking at the places i'll miss. I see Jack and Donna holding hands, laughing, i know i said i wouldn't say bye but i am mad i stomp over there to them.

"Goodbye, JACK." I say he goes back to Donna talking. Nice crush/best-friend. I drag my suit cases behind me. I see my mom, i open the tailgate of her car shoving my luggage in. I close it sitting in the passenger seat, i slam the door shut i glare out the window the entire ride there.

Getting out of the car, my mom hands me my luggage.

"Bye mom i love you. See you in four years" i let a tear slip as i kissed her cheek.

"Oh, my baby girl's all grown up, i'll miss you sweet heart" she envelopes my into a tight hug. I hug back, i pull back from the hug, i start walking back wards, i wave good bye. Grabbing my luggage i walk towards the airport. And jack didn't come and stop me so i guess he doesn't feel the same way.

Kim's thoughts

Goodbye my beautiful friends.

Goodbye my beloved Jack.

Goodbye the ocean.

Goodbye the palm trees.

Goodbye my beloved Dojo.

Goodbye the beach.

Goodbye my home.

Goodbye California.

Goodbye America.

Goodbye SeaFord high.

Goodbye falafel phil's.

Goodbye tootsie.

Goodbye jerry.

Goodbye milton.

Goodbye Eddie.

Goodbye my dear sansei Rudy.

And once again goodbye Jack.

Here's something i thought i'd never say.

Goodbye.


	2. Well, i guess this isn't GOODBYE

Chapter two~

Jack's POV after Kim left for Japan

I walk into the dojo, with a love struck look on my face. Ok i admit i like Kim AND Donna. But i can't choose. I see my sensei Rudy.

"Rudy! Wheres kim?"

"Kim left for Japan she gave me this letter to give to you" he reaches into his back pocket, handing me a letter that says 'jack' i rip it open unfolding the letter it says.

_Dear jack,_

_i know you're upset with me leaving without a good bye. But i had seen you making out with donna fuckin' Tobin.  
How could you?! And i thought you were different then any other guy i like, yea, i said it i LIKE you! They always were there for me like you, but Donna always had to have them, before me..._

_I hope your happy right now, cause i'm not but i'm leaving any way and i can't bear to see you and her, together so this is Goodbye forever Jack, remember me and don't forget me._

_Live, love, perspire,_

_I love you,_

_Kimberly Anne Crawford._

Whaaaat? She actually saw that?! And she left without a goodbye, i heard my heart crack a little bit. But then again she said she liked/loved me.

"Rudy! What time does Kim's flight leave?"

"Ah, 3:14"

I run out of the dojo, when i see Brett and Donna Making out.

"Donna!" She looks up at me.

"Jack it's not what it looks like" she tried to explain.

"What you guys were half way to making babies!"

"Well, then its exactly what it looks like."

"Donna we're through." I walk away, when i get farther away i run to my ferrari. Getting it i start it, flooring the pedal, i zoom out of the mall parking lot.

I reach the airport in less than three minutes. I see Kim walking in, dragging to suitcases.

I park my car, and run to catch up with Kim.

She sits down in a blue plush chair, crying. I sit down in the plush chair behind her.

"Flight 356 is now boarding" i hear over the over com. Kim stands up walking, i follow behind her, grabbing her arm lightly to turn her around.

"Kim i can't let you get on that plane."

"Why would you care your dating oh so perfect Donna Chameleon Tobin." She says dryly.

"Kim i love you, and i caught Donna half way to making babies with Brett" i cup her face leaning in she does too.

We kissed it was amazing. "Jack, i love you too. And i would have guessed she does that to every guy she's dated." She giggles, i kiss her cheek.

Kim turns bright red. "I love you more, so are you willing to be my girlfriend?"

"Let me think... Ah no." I look disappointed at the ground.

"Just Kidding! I would love to be your girlfriend!"

I look up at her and shes smiling like a fool. I probably am too.

"C'mon lets get you home." I say grabbing one of her suitcases, and her free hand.

Kim's POV

Well, i guess it wasn't goodbye after all.

** Ok so now it's the end of this hope you liked it. :) R&R**


End file.
